Kamen Rider Agito
is the twelfth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. The series represented the 30th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. The series was also a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei and was shown on TV Asahi from January 28, 2001 to January 27, 2002. The series served as an indirect sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga. The catchphrase for the series is . Agito and Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito is often seen as a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga thanks to the basis of the G3 System being Kamen Rider Kuuga. Some sources claim otherwise that Kamen Rider Agito takes place in a parallel universe similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga. The issue was actually explained long ago, in a note in the Agito production website from TV-Asahi, but wasn't available to the English-speaking world until around January 2013http://orendsrange.blogspot.co.uk/2013/01/the-kuuga-agito-connection-clarification.html: The connection between Agito and Kuuga was referenced in Kamen Rider Decade, where their World of Agito which is visited by Decade and the Hikari Studio, which includes the A.R. World Kuuga, is shown as a parallel world to the World of Kuuga. Aside from the new creatures the "Unknown", there are also the Gurongi, and the two races are shown to be fighting each other. There was also a small nod in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Kuuga and Agito are shown standing alongside each other with Kamen Riders Black and Black RX (Black RX is indeed a sequel to Black, to the point where these two Riders are the same person). Plot A man named Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances. Tsugami, seemingly for no reason, transforms into a powerful superhuman, Kamen Rider Agito, whenever in the presence of the beings referred by the police as the "Unknown", a race of powerful monsters that have been causing murders around Tokyo, targeting certain people as their prey. In response, the police department unleash their newest weapon: the Kamen Rider G3 powersuit, originally developed to fight against the "Unidentified Lifeforms", the enemies of No.4 (Kamen Rider Kuuga). G3 and Agito don't know whether they should join up and defeat the Unknowns, their common enemy, or to combat each other, keeping the mysteries that entwine them separate. Ultimately, even more mysteries unfold, with the appearance of Kamen Rider Gills, who is on a search to uncover why his father committed suicide. These mysteries and others collide, as the true nature of Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive SIC Hero Saga exclusive Manga exclusive Allies *Mana Kazaya *Professor Yoshihiko Misugi *Taichi Misugi *Sumiko Ozawa *Tetsuya Sawaki *Sakiko Mikumo *Ryuji Tsukasa *Dr. Higashi Kunieda *Kana Okamura *Risa Mizuhara *Professor Nobuyuki Kazaya *Sayaka Kahara *Rei Motoki Akatsuki *Tomoko Miura *Saeko Shinohara *Aki Sakaki *Katsuhiko Sagara *Masumi Sekiya *Koji Majima *Jun Tachibana *Masahide Takashima *Kazuo Ashihara JGSDF's GA Division *Risa Fukami Lords *Overlord of Light *Overlord of Darkness *El Lords **El of the Water **El of the Wind **El of the Ground *Leopard Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Pantheras Albus **Pantheras Tristis **Pantheras Rubeo **Pantheras Cyaneus **Pantheras Magistra *Tortoise Lords **Testudo Oceanus **Testudo Terrestris *Snake Lords **Anguis Masculus **Anguis Femineus *Crow Lords **Corvus Croccio **Corvus Luscus **Corvus Intonsus **Corvus Calvus **Corvus Canosus *Zebra Lords **Equus Noctis **Equus Dies *Jackal Lords **Skelos Falx **Skelos Glaucus *Bee Lords **Apis Vespa **Apis Mellitus *Stingray Lords **Potamotrigon Cucullus **Potamotrigon Cassis *Fish Lords **Piscis Arapaima **Piscis Serratus *Lizard Lords **Stellio Dextera **Stellio Sinistra *Ant Lords **Formica Pedes **Formica Eques **Formica Regia *Other Lords **Mollipes Octipes **Leiurus Acutia **Hydrozoa Ignio **Echinus Famelicare **Crustata Palleo **Cetos Orcinus **Propheta Cruentus **Scarabaeus Fortis **Volucris Ulucus **Volucris Falco **Ericius Liquor Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Overlord of Light/Agito: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Project G4 cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Agito: *Kamen Rider G3/G3-X: *Kamen Rider Gills: *Another Agito: *Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Chorus: **Artist: **Episodes: 2-35 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Remix: Kazunori Miyake, , **Chorus: Lisa Ooki **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 36-50, TV Special ;Ending theme *"BELIEVE YOURSELF" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: **Episodes: 1-8, 10-13, 15-25, TV Special *"STRANGER IN THE DARK" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 9 *"MACHINE TORNADER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 14, 31, 40 *"DEEP BREATH" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS **Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY **Episodes: 26-30, 32-39, 41, 43-50 * **Artist: Overlord Choir **Episodes: 42 S.I.C. Hero Saga Agito featured two S.I.C. Hero Saga side stories published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. The first was titled and featured a crossover with ''Kamen Rider 555. It introduces the new characters and the . The story was published from October 2003 to March 2004. The second S.I.C. Hero Saga story titled expands on the story told in ''Project G4 in showing the G-Series suits Generation 1, , Generation 2, and the vehicle. It also features the . The story was published from October 2007 to January 2008. ;Heaven's Door chapter titles # # # # # # ;Project G1 chapter titles #GENERATION 1 #G3-X #V1 #ΑGITΩ Notes *Agito is the first Kamen Rider series to feature the three main types of Riders: a mystical Rider (one that draws power from ancient technology or mystical methods), an organic Rider (one whose anatomy changes to become a Rider), and a high-technology Rider (one who is either a cyborg or uses advanced technology to fight). *This is the last series where the Kamen Riders transform using the traditional Ishinomori style henshin belt, as future installments would use the modular "Rider System" type. *This is the first Heisei Rider series with more than one titular Kamen Rider appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the power of Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. *This is the first Heisei Era Kamen Rider series that has a connection to the previous series. *This is the first Rider series with a "speaking device", in the form of G3-X's GX-05 Cerberus. This would begin a significant usage of speaking devices within Kamen Rider; all of the Visors of the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki would likewise speak, while the Drivers of Kamen Rider 555 would be the first transformation device to speak. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Rider Agito] at Japanese Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Agito on DVD Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Heisei Era